


We're not so different

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Coping, Forgiveness, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. ! Warning: Spoilers from WandaVision ! After the events in Westview, Wanda is on the run but an unexpected bump-in into the Scarlet Speedster encourages her to cope with her guilt.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	We're not so different

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from watching WandaVision series finale. As much as I dislike Wanda/Vision both in comic books and in MCU, the show was amusing with its sitcom-like situations, alongside Elizabeth's and Paul's performances and showed well how Wanda and Vision cope with the tragedies in Infinity War and Endgame, though I wish we didn't get the stupid 'Wanda magically giving birth to the twins', since that one is among the lot of messed up things that I dislike about the pairing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

Barry was jogging around New York state area before he panted out and noticed a nearby café. He entered, about to take a snack and sat down, when a waitress approached him. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll just see what you got first." Barry said as he read the menu.

Few moments later, a red-haired woman in black hoodie approached Barry's booth. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure." Barry said, the voice sounding familiar before he looked into the woman's eyes as they looked at each other in shock.

"Barry?" The woman whispered in disbelief.

"Wanda?" Barry demanded but Wanda put a hand to his mouth.

"Shhht! Not so loud!" Wanda looked around, terrified that someone would recognize her or that S.W.O.R.D. agents would get the drop on her in any moment but luckily, no one seemed to be paying attention to her.

"What are you doing here?" Barry whispered.

"You didn't see the news?" Wanda inquired, mainly out of curiosity than anything else.

"About what exactly?" Barry asked.

"Westview. The Hex." Wanda said and Barry's eyes widened in realization.

"That was you?" Barry demanded and Wanda looking guilty was all he needed to know. "Wanda… what happened?"

Wanda sighed, looking guilty. "After Thanos… I was in a bad place. Very bad place. I'd lost Pietro, Vision, Steve, Tony and Natasha…" She took a breath and rubbed her face. "I messed up, Barry. Badly."

"What did you do?" Barry inquired, trying to understand as he saw Wanda reliving the pain and guilt.

"I was in mourning and grieving, so I came into S.W.O.R.D. to retrieve Vision's body for funeral. But they…" Wanda sighed. "They cut into what was left of him. Tried to dismantle him into pieces for vibranium."

Barry's blood boiled as he clenched his fists. As much as he disapproved of Wanda and Vision together, he still was a good person, if misguided and deserved better than to end up on a lab table and used by people who apparently were no better than Hydra or A.R.G.U.S. under Amanda Waller's leadership. He took a breath and gave Wanda an understanding look. As much as he could see S.W.O.R.D.'s side, Vision didn't deserve it. "I'm so sorry."

"I should've known I couldn't trust them, so I took what was left of him and…" Wanda scoffed and looked guilty and Barry recognized that look. The same look he had, when he created the Flashpoint and realized what he had done later. "I often fantasized the happy family funny life I could've had, like the ones from those American sitcoms from decades ago."

Barry chuckled, finding it amusing. "I can understand that."

"But… I'd been so consumed with loss and grief that…" Wanda took a breath. "I took Vision and then went to Westview and then… it just happened. I turned the whole town into one big sitcom. The oldies, the hilarious situations, people in odd, stereotypical roles, but… they weren't themselves. I took their free will from them."

Wanda then started to explain the situations she had brought herself and Vision into, really like from sitcoms, considering how hilarious these situations were, to cope with her loss, until she pointed out that she had enslaved other people too. And frankly, Barry found some similarities between his and Wanda's situation.

"I'd been so caught up in my own grief that I didn't care how many people I hurt by enslaving them and trapping them in my illusion. Even Vision. Until I found out that someone else wanted to use my powers for their own purposes too." Wanda said, trying to avoid looking at people and resist the temptation again.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Barry asked and Wanda looked at him curiously. "Flashpoint." Wanda looked confused. "After Zoom killed my Dad… I was in a bad place. And then I went back in time and stopped Thawne from killing my Mom. Then I was…" He took a breath and rubbed his face. "Living in a dream world, but… I screwed things up, badly. Even when I had my parents back, I just made things worse for everyone, even though I tried to fix it. Like, I erased Dig's daughter, Cisco's brother died because of me and…" He sighed.

"How'd you deal with what you'd done? And when your friends found out?" Wanda asked.

Barry took a breath. "It wasn't easy, with how they were looking at me… but… with time… they understood and I just had to try and earn their forgiveness. But first you gotta forgive yourself for what you did. If you keep dwelling on your past mistakes, it's gonna haunt you forever."

"I'm not sure if it's that simple." Wanda sighed.

"It does sound simple… but it's not easy. You just have to show the people you can be better and that you're not the same person anymore. Maybe in time, they will forgive you. Like they did with me. My friends later came around, understanding why I did what I did. Maybe the people will too. You and I are not so different." Barry said as he held her hand.

Wanda looked hesitant as she met Barry's eyes. "If they decide to forgive me, I'm sure it would be more about them than me. I don't know if I can forgive myself for what I did. I enslaved dozens, maybe hundreds, thousands of innocent people and trapped them all in my own illusion of a happy life. How can I forgive myself for that?"

Barry sighed. "You can't change what you did, and even if you could, who knows whether for better or worse. But the least you can do is try to be better and change their lives for better as well. The damage I did, was permanent, yours may not be."

Wanda smiled, more assured now. "You sound a lot like Clint and Steve."

"I've learned from the best." Barry shrugged, remembering Oliver before the eyes started to turn to them, recognizing Wanda.

"I think we should go." Wanda said.

They got up and quickly left the diner and entered an alley and as soon as they were sure no one was looking, Barry grabbed Wanda as they sped off before S.W.O.R.D. would get onto Wanda again.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry's and Wanda's situations aren't that dissimilar, with Barry creating Flashpoint after Henry's death and later screwing things up for most people and Wanda, after losing Vision and full of grief, creating an illusion in Westview to live her happy life with Vision, like a stereotype oldies couple (don't get me started on the twins Billy and Tommy though, as much as I like them in comic books and in MCU, Wanda's magical pregnancy is just one of the most messed up things ever in comic book history, IMO), so they could relate, but at least Wanda let Vision stay with the kids in their illusion before she returned Westview to normal and beat Agatha.
> 
> This was more friendly-talk, rather than romance, since I just couldn't find it to congest it into a one-shot and wasn't in a mood to make this too long.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
